finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gapra Whitewood
The Gapra Whitewood is a location on Cocoon in Final Fantasy XIII somewhere in the Proto-ecology Belt. Lightning and Hope travel through here after leaving the Vile Peaks. The wood contains trees that seem to be a mixture of crystals and machinery, and various monsters held behind barriers. The main purpose of the area is to house monsters that the Sanctum were to experiment on, and turn into bioweapons. It also serves as a border zone, separating the Vile Peaks from the population of Palumpolum. Datalog The Gapra Whitewood is the border zone that separates the wilderness of the Vile Peaks from the civilization of Palumpolum. Under the jurisdiction of the Sanctum military, the Whitewood serves as an experimental facility for conducting research into bioweapons. The security of this classified area is built in the design—the paths winding through the trees are deliberately confusing, causing intruders to become hopelessly lost. Story Lightning and Hope arrive here from the Vile Peaks, planning to travel to Palumpolum where they will find transport to Eden and attack the Sanctum. With Lightning's approval, Hope takes point while she watches the rear. As she shows him the ropes and teaches him how to fight, Lightning gives Hope the survival knife that she received as a birthday present from her sister Serah, to boost his confidence. Hope eventually reveals his true reason for following Lightning: to toughen up and get his revenge on Snow for the death of his mother Nora. When they find some fallen soldiers, Hope tries to help them but Lightning pulls him away, warning him that it's kill or be killed and the Sanctum's armies will not show them any mercy. She tells Hope to focus on a single goal and keeps his emotions in check. However, Lightning's attempt to help Hope backfires and he creates Operation Nora, which is his plan to attack both Snow and the Sanctum. After Lightning and Hope travel through the woods and defeat the Aster Protoflorian, they reach a coast and see the city of Palumpolum in the distance. Lightning suggests that they should drop in on Hope's father, assuming she may be able to persuade Hope to abandon his vendetta against Snow and the Sanctum. Areas *Ecological Research *Canopy Wardwalks *Research Corridor *Bulkhead fal'Cie *Bioweapon Research Site D *Bioweapon Research Site K *Field Trial Range S *Field Trial Range N *Environmental Regulation *Bioweapons Maintenance Treasure Enemy Formations Ecological Research *Frag Leech x4 *Frag Leech x2, Thexteron x1 *Thexteron x2 Canopy Wardwalks *Thexteron x2 *Frag Leech x4 (Two separate encounters) *Thexteron x2, Frag Leech x2 *Vespid x1 Frag Leech x2 *Vespid x1, Thexteron x2 *Alpha Behemoth x1 Research Corridor *Frag Leech x6 *Alpha Behemoth x1 *Vespid x2 *Thexteron x2 Bulkhead Fal'Cie *Vespid x1, Thexteron x2 *Thexteron x2, Alpha Behemoth x1 Bioweapon Research Site D *Silver Lobo x1 *Silver Lobo x2 (Two separate encounters) *Silver Lobo x3 *Crawler x4 (Two separate encounters) *Crawler x3, Silver Lobo x1 *Feral Behemoth x1 Bioweapon Research Site K *Crawler x10 Field Trial Range S *Silver Lobo x2 (Two separate encounters) Field Trial Range N *Silver Lobo x2, Crawler x3 *Barbed Specter x1 *Crawler x2, Barbed Specter x1 *Feral Behemoth x1 Environmental Regulation *Feral Behemoth x1 *Crawler x4 *Crawler x2, Barbed Specter x1 *Barbed Specter x3 *Feral Behemoth x1, Crawler x5 *Feral Behemoth x1 verses Silver Lobo x3 (Three-way battle) *Feral Behemoth x1, Barbed Specter x1 Bioweapons Maintenance *Silver Lobo x4 *Corps Watchman x2, Corps Marksman x1 *Milvus Velocycle x1 *Corps Watchman x3, Corps Marksman x1 *Milvus Velocycle x1, Corps Marksman x2 *Aster Protoflorian x1 (Boss) Music "The Gapra Whitewood" is the background music for this location, in the upper segments of the area. It is an ambient theme, with female vocals and a relaxed piano and percussion background. In the lower areas, "Tension in the Air" is played. It has a ominous, despairing and low melody, fitting for the dull and misty under-layer of the Gapra Whitewood. Map Gallery de:Lichterwald von Gapra Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations Category:Forests